Master thief of California
by mk94
Summary: Au. Patrick Jane is a Master thief and the others are cops trying to stop him. Too bad that Lisbon is sick today.../was done for my sister, I hope you all like it though...Light Lisbon/Jane


Cho watched the master thief staring at him with light confusion in his eyes. "I said, stay back from the diamonds and hold your hands up," Cho said sternly.

"Where is Lisbon?" the blond asked.

"She's sick today, now-" Rigsby spoke up but was interrupted by the criminal.

"Sick? She can't be sick, she's Lisbon."

Cho, still gun pointed at the other man, replied dryly, "apparently she can. Now back off, get over here and keep your hands above your head."

The master thief of whole California, Patrick Jane, stepped away from the safe with the very special diamond in it and walked over to them, looking like a little boy whose lollipop was stolen. He held up his hands like he was told to and Rigsby carefully moves closer with his hand cuffs ready.

Before Cho could stop him from his mistake, Jane already knocked the other out and held the gun at Cho. "Now let's see if I can get a look in your mind." Jane spoke up in an annoyed manner, snapping his finger in front of the other's eyes.

…

Lisbon hated it to be sick. It was evening and she was watching the news while blowing her nose in her tissue. She frowned as she saw her colleagues in TV being carried out of the Villa, where the Master Thief Patrick Jane was planning his next move. Rigsby was knocked out while Cho was like in trance, staring into nothing while both were carried into an ambulance.

"You weren't there…" she heard from behind. Lisbon shouted in shock, pulled out her gun from under her couch pillow, jumped up from her couch to point at the blond intruder.

"Jane?! Patrick Jane?!"

"Hi," Jane smiled at her brightly, his hand still in the air while waiting for her to put the gun away.

But she wouldn't. "What are you doing here?!" She snapped at him.

"Well, I came to visit you. Your friends told me you're sick." Jane explained simply, shrugging at this.

"I could get to into prison right now for stealing the Mona Lisa!"

"Come on, it was just for fun! Don't take that too seriously…"

Lisbon glared at him as he walked into the kitchen as if he was living here. "Do you want some tea? I know I want some…"

"Patrick Jane, you are under arrest for-"

"No I'm not."

Lisbon glared at him harder before she groaned and saved her gun and put it away. "I'm too tired for this! My head hurts! Steal what you want and leave, I'm going to bed." She said and was about to leave the kitchen when she suddenly was hugged from behind.

Every other person may take that as a very romantic act of love.

That must be the reason why Jane shouted surprised as he was thrown over the shoulder and groaned in pain as he landed on the floor, with a cold sweaty foot on his throat.

"Try that again and I break your arm."

"Oh, you're lovely."

Lisbon frowned and stepped back and staring down at the criminal. "What do you want, Patrick Jane?"

"First. Call me Patrick. Or Jane. Not this Patrick Jane. I feel like being in a quiz show." The man made a thoughtful look, "on second thought, considering me in a quiz show-"

"Jane. What the hell are you doing here?"

Jane looked at her carefully, slowly standing up and watching her looking at him.

"I missed you today, Teresa."

The woman's eyes widened but she didn't spoke up yet.

"I only sneaked into the Villa because I wanted you to stop me. It's how we are. I steal things and you try to stop me with your friends. It's no fun when you're not there!"

With that, Jane pouted.

"…Ok?"

Jane still pouted.

"Should I say sorry now?"

Jane pouted and avoided her eyes, crossing his arms. Lisbon couldn't stop her chuckle. "Unbelievable…" she shook her head and walking to her couch, sitting down, cuddling into her covers and looking at him.

"I'm very sorry that I couldn't come today, Jane. I try to contact you the next time I get sick."

Jane smiled brightly at that.

Lisbon thought for a while. "What happened to Rigsby and Cho?"

"Oh! Well, when I was told that you wouldn't come, I couldn't enjoy my fun and knocked Rigsby out and making Cho sleep for a while."

"I never thought that you could hypnotize Cho."

"Neither did I. Wasn't easy either…got few punches in the face before it worked with few hand moves, a slap on the fore head and eye staring," Jane chuckled as he pointed at few bruises on his face.

Lisbon smirked at that. "Are we done now?"

Jane smiled at her. "No, I didn't have my tea yet."

 **End.**


End file.
